Mutant Academy
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Because not all Mutants can be Teenagers, Ninjas or Turtles, tired of all the Bad Fics the Turtles of all universes draft Authors into the Mutant Academy for writing TMNT fics RIGHT
1. Welcome to the Acdemy

Because we can't all be Teenagers, Ninjas or Turtles

_Before we begin I'd like to thank all those who made Fanfiction Academies, like the PhanPhiction Academy I figured all these things like Lord of the Rings and Phantom of the Opera have their Fanfiction Academies...Why not TMNT? They don't end have their own ariticle on Protectors of Plot Continuum Wiki the main ninjas on that place are...Naruto. I'd also like to thank Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird without whom we would never have these wonderful characters, and thank the late Eric Wujick for creating the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness RPG and the Subsquent After the Bomb RPGs which I use as the basis of choosing a Mutant Avatar...Because none of the Students can remain Human...They must be Mutant Animals...Because if you're going to fantasize about becoming a sexy Mutant Animal then the only fitting thing is for the victims/students to have to deal with what's it like to actually BE an Animal with the having hairballs, and shell rot and molting and chewing of cud and...Well you get the idea. I'd also love to thank Miss Cam for her idea of the creation of OFU_

Dragon Love as that's what her pen name was, was in the midst of compleating her fanfic masterpiece, it featured her Mystical Dragon Mutant Character Jasmine Rose Silverlight, about to consumate her love with her favorite Ninja Turtle Raphael.

_"Oh...Jasmine..." Raph purred in his husky voice "That feels SO good!"_

_Jasmine murred as the Silver Dragon ran her silky scaled claws over Raph's shell "Raphael..." She whispered "...I love you."_

_"I know." Raph licked his lips lustfully and cupped his three fingered hand over the Dragon Mutant's chin, Jamine's silver eyes lit up making her more beautiful then ever (And she was too beautiful already!) Her wings wrapped around her Turtle lover and..._

Dragon Love had to stop writing when she felt ice cold steel press against her neck, she felt deep fear and a Japanese Accented voice said "I'm going to have to stop you right there."

Dragon Love turned her head and saw a tall Japanese Woman with a strict expresion on her face the Woman was holding a Katana to her neck.

"I am Karai." The Woman said

"Karai?!" Dragon Love squeaked in fear thinking she was going to be sliced in half.

"I am Mirage!Karai." The Ninja Woman replied "Unlike my 4Kids! Counterpart or my Nickeloden! Counterpart I am a genuine alley to the Turtles helping them end their fued with the Foot Clan in the City of War Arc..." She frowned "Damn 4Kids...Butchering that story and butchering my role. She then turned to Dragon Love."

"I have come to tell you you are now drafted into the Mutant Academy." Karai handed Dragon Love some papers..."Your various crimes against our Canon left us no choice."

She handed a couple of books to Dragon Love.

"What are these?" Dragon Love asked looking at the strange looking books.

"They are Rulebooks for Role Playing Games." Karai said "The first one is for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness, I would cherish that book if I were you...Those books aren't in print any more and finding one online isn't easy..."

"Why do all four of the Turtles have red bandanas?" Dragon Love asked not paying attention to Karai.

Karai face palmed "Why do I always get the stupid ones?" She murmured to herself,

"Here are some dice." Karai said "You must use them to determene what Mutant Animal you become. I know you have a brother who knows the ins and outs of role playing, have him help you in fact make sure you include him...Because we've learned from experience that when students roll a Mutant Chicken they lie are put down Mutant Lion instead.

"Wait?" Dragon Love exclaimed "You mean the Mutant Animal I become is decided by chance?!"

"Yes." Karai said "Isn't it marvelous? Authors like yourself get their due Karma becoming Mutant, Apes, Frogs or Pigs."

"What if I don't want to be a Mutant Animal?" Dragon Love asked starting to panic "What if I want to remain a Human?"

"I'm afraid you must be a Mutant Animal." Karai said smirking "Seeing your flagrant disregard for Biology...We all decided that all Students must become Mutant Animals so they will know what's it's actually like to BE a Mutant Animal...You can use any of the books I've given you either the origanal TMNT & Other Strangeness, or one of the After the Bomb Books I've given you Road Hogs, Mutants Down Under, Mutants of the Yucatan and Mutants in Avalon each one has different Animal Options but remember you can only choose one, and your first animal you roll will be the one you get.

"Oh geez!" Dragon Love said looking through the Mutants of the Yucatan book "I don't even know what have these Animals look like!" She turned and saw Karai had already disapeared.

She realized she better get to work, so she fetched her RPG Nerd Brother to be both her helper and her witness he laughed quite a bit when he found out about her prediciment but he agreed to help her.

After reading the open pages, which was mostly about why she was being drafted into the academy and whatnot, they started rolling STATs, which Dragon Love found really boring, her Brother understood STATs better then she did, then time to roll Animal Species, the most nerve wracking part, Dragon Love decided to go with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles & Other Strangeness since it had the most Animals she was familar with, she rolled Wild Animal Table, then she had to roll again for specific species

"You got...Wolf!" Her Brother said

"Thank Goodness..." Dragon Love whispered. if she couldn't ben a sexy Dragon at being a sexy Werewolfess was close enough.

"Wait!" Her Brother said "Don't fill out the Questionaire just yet! You need to roll your origin and educational backround too!"

"My orgin is decided by chance as well?!" Dragon Love fumed

"Some people like that it saves them from having to think up the backstory themselves." Her Brother said

So Dragon Love rolled the dice, she was Mutated by...Deliberate Experimentation ...she rolled her Education.

"OK..." Her Brother said "Raised in the home of the resercher as a pet, is still in the home and still loyal to the family members, character will resent Humans somewhat but will try to find acceptance among mankind...Trained instead of educated...Now we got to roll for what kind of organzation mutated you.

Groaning Dragon Love rolled one more time...The Orgazation that Mutated her was...A Secret Crime Fighting Organzation.

"Well..." Her Brother said "You got a pretty decent character..."

"Yeah I guess." Dragon Love said "At least I didn't get a Mutant Pig...Thanks...Tom."

"Your Welcome." Tom said "Let me know how things go at the Academy."

And with that, Tom walked out, Dragon Love was already looking at her classes, some of her classes were 'How to not get caught' Taught by Splinter and Computer Hacking for Beginners taught by both April and Donatello and Superslam Hockey taught by Casey Jones, Dragon Love's eyes lit up when she saw some of the classes were taught by Raphael she started filling out the questionare.

The Questionare looked something like this.

Name:

Gender: M/F

Lust Object: Leonardo/Raphael/Donatello/ Michelangelo/Other (Please specify)

Mutant Animal Species: (Dragon Love felt happy to be able to put 'Wolf' on the application)

Cause of Mutation and Educational Background: (Dragon Love just copyied what was in the book)

Preferred Occupation: Ninja/Spy/Scientist/Domestic Servant/Other (Please Specify)

Weapon of Choice: Katana/Sai/Bo Staff/Nunchucks/Other (Please specify)

After filling out the forms, Dragon Love quickly fell asleep, unaware of the bodily transformations that happened as she slept, long gray fur appeared all over her body, her face stretched foreward creating a muzzle, her ears migrated to the top of her head, a fluffy tail sproated from her backside, she felt nothing while she slept, and if anyone saw her trasform they might have vomited from the sheer grossness of it.

After the Transformations were done, a Ninja not a Turtle, but a meber of the Foot crept in, and took the Wolf Girl and the Papers and slipped into the night.

Meanwhile deep underground, four Turtles spoke with their Master.

"Master Splinter." 4kids! Leo said "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes Leonardo." 4Kids! Splinter replied "For the sake of our future...Not to mention our mental health...We must do this."

"If having to deal with the rabid groupies wasn't enough..." Raph fumed "We have to deal with those stupid goofballs from the 87! Universe...Not to mention those upstarts from Nickelodeon.

"Cheer up Raph!" 4kids!Mikey said "At least you get to see the guys from Turtles Prime again! I'm looking forward to meeting my loving fans myself!"

"You might want to rethink that when they start 'glomping' you." 4kids!Donny said "Right now I've got the Mini-Bebops and Mini-Rocksteadys on standby in case anything goes wrong."

"All right." 4kids!Leo sighed taking a deep breath "Let's get ready...We have a big day ahead of us." 

_OK People! Let's have the semester begin! EVIL LAUGH! Anyone who has watched Turtles Forever will understand perfectly why multiple versions exist...Because of the 'policy' on Intereactive Stories, you can't sign up through reveiwing go to the Author Profile and Email me regestration closes on May 5th or Cinco De Mayo as they say in Mexico_


	2. Preparation

_OK People...I just want to say, if you want to sign up for the Academy, you don't have to get an RPG game book and do the random character generation thing...You could just say I'm a Lion, I'm a Lizard...Something like that. I would hope some people are willing to join the Academy._

4Kids!Leonardo popped the manhole cover and lept out into the world above, he was expecting someone.

"Greetings Leonardo." Came a Japanese Accented voice

Leo turned and bowed "Ancient One." He said "I am honored as always."

"The Ninja Tribunal is still reluctant to have their Palce be used as a School for amatuar writers." The Ancient One sighed "I told them that the fate of our universe hangs in the balence but still..."

"We can't have a bunch of hormonal Mutant Animal Girls running about New York City unprotected." Leo said "We don't know how many students there are going to be..."

"As we speak the Ninja Tribunal is weaving a spell over the new...Students" Ancient One hestitated, "For the time they will be staying with us...There memories will be false ones as described by their orgin stories...When they try to think back to their past all they will be able to remember is being a Mutant Animal...Also all their primary and secondary skills will be given to them, if a Student put down they were a Ninja with proficiancies in wielding Nunchaku then they will be, even if they never held a Nunchaku before in their lives, if a Student put down singing as a scholastic skill, they will be able to sing like angels, even if they are really tone deaf in their real lives.

"You read the stories haven't you?" Leo said knowingly "It's amazing how many of these girls write themselves 'seducing' us by their singing as if their sirens either they watch too much American Idol or..."

"It matters not Leonardo." The Ancient One replied "The fact remains they will have Human Souls in Mutant Animal bodies...Even with the false memories, they will still be confused by their new Animal Instincts."

As they spoke the Ninja Tribunal's flying boat was transported the students to Japan.

As Dragon Love slept she dreamed the story of her life, as she would write it if she was playing an RPG game.

Her Dream started with her being taken from her den as a Wolf Cub, a helpless baby Cub, she gets injected with some green glowing ooze, and then the resercher that injected her takes her home and watches the Mutations begin, when she reaches the size of a Human Baby the Resercher wraps in in a blanket and starts to cuddle and soothe her.

Cut to some months later, she starts walking on her hind legs and talking...Then things start getting strange.

Some wierd tentacled monster appears in the woods outside the reserchers house, the enter the windows and...

Dragon Love wakes up, she sees in a large room made of wood and there are other Mutants around her, she looks and sees she has a furry clawed paw.


	3. The Wolf and the Bat

_I want to thank my Younger Sister who is also a Writer on the website (Mostly with Once Upon a Time Fanfics) To donate a Character she rolled, for the first victim/student of the Acedemy, Thanks Sis for humoring your Big Sister. Remember you do not enroll by reveiwing PM me instead, the Questionare helps clarify your character. You might want to read The Officail Fanfiction University of Middle Earth by Miss Cam to get the idea of Fanfiction Academy_.

Dragon Love examined her new body, she had long luxurious grey fur all over her body, she had short, black, non-retractable claws on the end of each finger and toe, and a fluffy tail that could really wag.

"OMG!" She squealed "I'm a real Mutant!" She wished there was a mirror in the room somewhere so she could see her new face, all around her were several other Mutants of varying species.

"I can't believe this is really happening to me!" Dragon Love giggled "I'm going to meet the Turtles! And they'll love my sexy new Mutant bod! I feel...I feel...Kind of itchy..."

She wasn't used to her fur, and she was now wearing a snug Ninja outfit over her new Wolf body, she sat down and using her hind foot, scratched the back of her ear.

"Ah!" She sighed "That's better..." Then she stopped and realized what she was doing

"Oh God!" She exclaimed "Did I just do that?!"

She was promptly hit in the face with a pillow "Will you please keep it down?!" Came a voice to her left.

The Mutant who had been sleeping right next to Dragon Love was a Mutant Bat Girl, a very pretty Bat Girl by the looks of it, she had brown 'head-fur' in a Pixie cut, Dragon Love felt her own head and saw she still had shoulder lengh black hair.

"Some of us our trying to sleep!" The Bat Girl said rubbing her eyes

"I never realized Bats could be so sexy." Dragon Love said

The Bat Girl started absentedmidedly licking her wing as Bats are meticulous groomers "Yeah..." The Bat said "I rolled on the Mutants of Avalon book...By the time you reach Mutants of Avalon there are a lot of repeat Animals from the previous volumes...Cats, Dogs, Livestock...All the stuff you found in the first book you find in Mutants of Avalon...Most of the new additons like Hedgehog, Swan and Peacock and pretty meager."

"What your name?" Dragon Love asked

"I'm Layla." Said the Bat "What's yours?"

"I'm...Dragon Love." The Wolf said sheepishly "I really like Dragons...But I ended up a Wolf."

"What's your lust object?" Layla asked

"Raphael." Dragon Love responded "Yours?"

"Michelangelo for me." Layla responded

"This is going to be so great..." Dragon Love giggled "We'll finally meet the Turtles and then..."

"And then you'll what?" Responded a Voice

All the Students woke up and turned and saw two Mutants, a Mutant Calico Cat and what looked like a Mutant Deer with shorter, pointier horns.

"I am Miss Cora Calico..." The Cat introduced herself, she wore a plain white dress that showed she didn't need fancy clothes to be beautiful, she walked gracefully on her digitgrade feet, "I am the Coordinator of the Mutant Academy, that Gentleman beside me is Brock Brocket...The trainer of our Mini-Bebops and Mini-Rocksteadys...And yes he is a species of Deer, a Brocket is a small species of Deer native to South America if any of you have read Mutants of the Yucatan you should no that by now...Hopefully by the end of the semster you'll have a greater appriciation for the Animal Kingdom."

Brock spoke up "We will be arriving at the Palace of the Ninja Tribunal very soon...Where we will begin orirentation." 


	4. Orientation

_Hey people...Thanks for the reviews, but I still need some Students to enroll in the Mutant Academy, remember, PM me_

When they arrived at the Ninja Tribunal's palace, everyone had to sit down on the floor as Miss Cora Calico and Mr. Brock Brocket stood where the Ninja Tribunal normally would be, the Ninja Tribunal were on the sidelines, glaring at the students, they were not happy.

"Greetings!" The Cat Mutant said "I am Cora Calico the coordinator of Mutant Academy, Brock Broacket is the trainer of our Mini-Bebops and Mini-Rocksteadys."

The Brocket Mutant bowed his head deeply.

"We don't have much in the way of Bibles." Cora said "As the TMNT franchise is quite large and has had so many incarnations, not everyone is a fan of the same Turtles, but hopefully everyone will be able to meet their favorite Turtles."

Dragon Love looked at Layla and the two of them grinned.

"If any of you are wondering why a Human Ninja came for you and not Brock or myself, it's because like you students we are Mutant Animals, and in the world of reality Mutant Animals have more trouble walking around in public then the fictional varities, the trenchcoat and fedora disguise? Not. Gonna. Cut it. Since we have forced you into these Mutant bodies and some of you may know next to nothing about about the Animal you became do to random character generation, you may feel free to ask Brock or myself any question about your bodies or instincts, you may ask any Canon Mutant Characters questions as well, but refrain from glomping them."

Brock said "I see everyone was honest about what they got when they rolled for Animal Type. We've had previous expreiences, like one student who rolled 'Chicken' but put down 'Lion' instead thinking no one would be the wiser, well, the dice we gave you were laced with a combanation of magic and Mutagen, if any of you had rolled, 'Pig' but instead put down 'Tiger' you would have transformed into a horrible mish-mash, like a Pig with orange and pink stripes and claws coming out of your trotters something like that...It would not be pretty."

Dragon Love gulped nervously, glad she had been honest in what she had gotten.

"We do have a few mottos." Cora said "As we have no official Bible, some of our mottos our 'Eastman and Laird are Gods' and 'Venus De Milo is not canon' speaking of Venus...No Characters from The Next Mutation will be able to appear at the Academy for...Reasons we can't disclose."

"You'll mostly be seeing characters from the Mirage Universe and the 4Kids Universe since they are the most equipped to defend themselves from your raging horomones." Brock said "We will have some guest speakers most notably Miyamoto Usagi and Gen on how to properly depict Japanese culture, and the Turtles from the Fred Wolf cartoon will make guest appearences, but their appearences will be kept to a minimum as their goofball antics and pizza obbsesion tend to give all the other characters severe migraines. And without furthur ado...I give you...The Staff."

Several Characters, both Mirage and 4kids stepped forth, a few Students squealed at seeing their fellow Turtles, two went running forward towards 4kkids! Donatello...Only to be stopped by a pint sized Rhino wielding an automatic rifle.

"That is one of our Mini-Rocksteadys." Brock smirked "Everytime you misspell a character's name, a minature Rhino Mutant or Warthog Mutant is born."

4kids! Donatello patted the Rhino's head "Thanks Donnetello."

"The staff are pretty well equipped to defend themselves." Cora said "But the Minis are a welcome help. That brings us to the School Rules, Thou Shalt Not Try to Kill Characters, Thou Shalt Not Try to Bed Characters, No Ninja Battles are allowed without staff permission and Do not wander the grounds late at night.

The room was silent

"Also..." Continued Cora "We here at Mutant Academy do not endorse any kind of shipping as the shipping battles can get intense and we choose to stay out of it. Now...Onto the next part..."

_(Remember PM me if you want to enroll)_


	5. The Trouble with Instincts

_OK Everyone thanks for the helpful advice, I've been told about several spelling and grammar mistakes, I'll try to prevent those from happening in the furture, my little trouble is...I have Asperger's Syndrome so sometimes things like spelling and grammar fall under my radar because I'm so excited about writing my story._

Dragon Love was stting in the lobby waiting her turn in the review room. She was called forth by Mirage!April O'Neil. Dragon Love was stunned by how different Mirage!April looked from all the others, she had curly dark hair, she looked almost like a black woman! (At least as far as she could tell since all the Mirage characters were in black and white)

April led Dragon Love into the Review Chamber. Inside was a stern looking Japanese woman, Agent Bishop and a Raphael! Obviously the Mirage one since he was totally in black and white.

"Greetings." The Woman said "I am Karai the 4kids one. Now let's begin shall we?"

Meanwhile Layla was still getting used to her new Bat instincts, as she hung upside down from the rafters, she resisted the urge to eat every moth that flew by her and watched and waited for a Michelangelo to show up so she could glomp him.

She saw Mirage!April talking with 4kids!April. Layla focused her now supersenstitive ears on their voices

"Could you go fetch Demetria from the civilian dormitory?" Mirage!April asked

"Sure." Replied 4kids!April "What species is she?"

"Lioness." Mirage!April answered

Layla chittered with glee, hoping something really juicy was going to happen, she spread her wings and planned to follow April sillently, unfortunately for Layla she was not quite used to her wings and crashed right behind 4kids!April

"Oh." 4kids! April exclaimed "I see we have some spies..."

Meanwhile in the Review Room, Dragon Love was not really paying any attention to what Karai was saying about her fanfiction she was distracted by two things. One by Bishop staring at her in a creepy way, he looked like he wanted to dissect her, or do naughty thing to her, or both.

Second she was distracted by Mirage!Raphael casually using his Sai as a toothpick, she wanted to get closer to him, she wanted to cuddle up and crawl all over him. She didn't realize she was starting to come into heat.

The next few minutes were a blur, she edged closer with Raph and then pain like she never felt before, she felt herself flying across the room then she blacked out.

"Dragon Love..." Called a voice "Dragon Love can you hear me?"

Dragon Love slowly opened her eyes, she saw Layla and a Lioness Mutant she hadn't seen before.

Where am I?" Dragon Love asked

"In the infirmery." Dragon Love noticed Layla had some banages on her head for some reason.

"I brought you over." The Lioness said "I'm Demetria from the civilan dorms, I'm a Lioness."

"I see." Dragon Love said as she rubbed her throbbing head "What happened?"

"4kids!April was bringing me to the lobby when it happened." Demetria said we heard a punching sound and we came in just in time to see Mirage!Raph fling you into the wall! He said you tried to sniff his butt."

"I did?!" Dragon Love gasped she tried to think back

April pleaded with him not to kill you and Raph replied 'I ain't gonna kill her! I no better then to kill Little Girls!' he said he just wanted to 'rough you up a bit' but 4kids!April told me to take you to the infirmery and she told Bishop not to try to dissect you."

As Dragon Love took that all in, she turned to Layala and asked "So...Why are you here?"

"Tried to fly but I wasn't used to my wings so I crashed and ended up with a concussion." Layla said "Thankfully 4kids!Donatello patched me up."

"Did I really try to sniff Raph's butt?" Dragon Love whispered horrified she would do something so gross.

"4kids!Donatello mentioned you were 'coming into heat' or something like that." Demetria said

Dragon Love fell back on her pillow and realized how doomed she was.

_(OK People, remeber signing up by review means a dissection by Bishop, PM instead)_


	6. Katas and OCs

_OK already two people enrolled in the academy, that's good, but so far all they've filled out is there Name/Gender/Species and neglected lust object/Occupation/Weapon of choice which gives us a clearer picture of your Mutant Avatar_

_Here are the Questions you're supposed to fill out in case anyone forgot them_

_Name:_

_Gender: M/F_

_Lust Object: Leonardo/Raphael/Donatello/ Micelangelo/Other (Please specify)_

_Mutant Animal Species: _

_Cause of Mutation and Educational Backround: _

_Preferred Occupation: Ninja/Spy/Scientist/Domestic Servant/Other (Please Specify)_

_Weapon of Choice: Katana/Sai/Bo Staff/Nunchucks/Other (Please specify)_

The next day the first class was taught by Mirage!Splinter and 4kids!Splinter, instead of simply giving a lecture on writing the Splinters were actually teaching the Students martial arts they claimed that after practicing martial arts they would know how to depict it better in their fanfiction, but Dragon Love suspected that it really was because the Splinters found this more entertaining.

After practicing Katas, (Dragon Love kept messing up her Katas always placing her right foot when Splinter told her to use her left) Then they began to run around the dojo, after a few minutes, Dragon Love was already exsausted, she fell to the ground panting.

Both Splinters looked at a piece of paper. "It's clear her physical endurence it the weakest of all the students." 4kids!Splinter said

"Physical...Endurence?" Panted Dragon Love

"See for yourself." Mirage!Splinter said holding up the paper "Here is a list of the Stats you rolled they translated into the creation of your Mutant Avatar."

Dragon Love took hold of the paper she hated math so her brother Tom did the Math for her, he had shown his work, both showing the origanal numbers, and the attribute bonuses she got from her species.

So her origanal IQ was was 7 as a Wolf she got a bonus of 4 IQ points bringing her IQ to 11

Her Mental Endurence or ME was 3 as a Wolf she got a bonus of 2 ME points so 5 ME

Her Mental Affinity or was also 3 but she also got 2 bonus MA points so 5 MA

Her Physical Strengh or PS was 10 no species bonus there

Her Physical Prowess or PP was 10 a Wolf she got a bonus of 2 points giving her 12 PP

Her Physical Endurence or PE was 3 and there were no bonuses for PE.

Her Physical Beauty or PB was her highest of her origanal roll at 12 and there was no bonuses for that.

Finally her Speed or Spd was 10 no bonuses for that.

"Oh man!" Commented a White Fox called Vixen "You got some bummer roles! If you rolled a Fox like I did you would have gotten 8 ME Points!"

"I think that's enough for today." 4kids!Splinter said "Time for breakfast!"

Dragon Love was so weak after her first class that she could barely eat. She ordered a blueberry, peanut butter smoothie and weakly sucked on it as she listened to the other girls chatter.

So far she had met Layla and Mikey Lover and Demetria a Leo Lover, but had yet to meet any Fellow Raph Lovers. She wondered why as she thought Raph was the most popular Ninja Turtle.

"Oh man!" Demetria said "The next class is with the Michelangelos 'How to NOT write a Mary Sue!' what do the Mikeys know about writing?"

"Mirage!Mikey does become a writer in the origanal comic." Vixen said "And 4kids!Mikey is an expert on comic books if the Justice Force episode is anything to go by."

Everyone turned and looked at the White Fox surprised

"Hey!" Vixen said "Don't get all huffy with me because I know what's going on in the comic books and the show!"

"Well..." Lalya said "I couldn't care if it was a class on how to clean the sewers, if Mikey's teaching it I'm happy."

Both Mirage!Mikey and 4kids!MIkey were waiting for them, Layla cooed and waved flirtatiously at the two of them, 4kids!Mikey seemed sort of pleased but Mirage!MIkey gave a creeped out shudder.

"OK Class!" Said 4kids!MIkey we've been reviewing your enrollment forms and we're kind of...Sort of...Not impressed. Not all of you filled out all the questions. Some of you just filled out Name, Gender and Species...None of you put Mutation and Education so we don't even know if you rolled for your backstory, and some of you didn't put preffered occupation or weapon of choice, for those of you filled out neither of those things we're just going to assume your character is an...Unemployed non-combatant."

Dragon Love noticed both Demetria and Vixen looking rather sheepish realizing they had not filled out those questions, this made Dragon Love feel rather good that she had filled out all the questions, listing her preferred occupation as Ninja and her Weapon of Choice as Sais same as Raphael."

"OK." Mirage!Mikey said "We're going to begin a little project, you're going to write an origanal story on your Mutant Avatar based on the information you put on your enrollment forms."

Demetria and and Vixen gulped nervously as they put almost nothing on their forms.

Both Dragon Love and Lalya couldn't help but giggle.


	7. Tcest is Bad

_All right, so the people filled out their forms. Great for you!_

Dragon Love was writing the story of the life of her Mutat Avatar, she had to include all the elements of her character creation, her strenghs and weaknesses, the specifics of her orgin story. Demetria and Vixen apologized for not filling out their forms all the way, they actually had the answers they were just too lazy to fill them out, and so quickly filled in the unaswered questions

She was just getting to the part, where she was starting to talk and walk on her hind legs. When Mirage!Raphael came bursting in

"Everybody out!" Raph said "Emergency meeting! Everyone to the auditorum NOW!"

The Students quickly hustled out of the classroom, Mirage!Raph whispered into Mirage!MIkey's ear, Mikey's eyes flashed dangerously

All the students were seated in the auditorum, all of the Miage Turtles and 4kids Turtles were there.

Mirage!Raph was the one to start holding up a piece of paper, roared "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH LEO! I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH ANY OF MY BROTHERS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GROUPIES?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO OBBSESSED WITH US HAVING SEX WITH EACH OTHER?!"

Marage!Leo added "Do any of you Fanbrats actually want to do incest in real life? No? Then why the hell do you make write about fictional characters doing it?!"

"Even if we're not technically blood relatives..." Added Mirage!Donatello "...Which has never been canonically stated either way, the fact remains we were still raised together since we were little and biology prevents most of us from mating with those we were raised with has anyone heard of the Westermarck effect?"

The Students were sillent.

"I thought not." Mirage!Donatello shook his head "Look, don't right anymore Tcest stories about us OK?"

_Remember don't enroll by review PM me instead_


	8. Bathtime

_Thanks to everyone who enrolled in Mutant Academy_

The sun set over the Mutant Academy, Dragon Love mopped sweat from her brow, it had been a long hard day. She wanted more then anything to curl up in her bed and sleep.

4kids!Donatello walked up to her holding a glass with some green liquid inside.

"Take this." He said

"What is it?" Ansked Dragon Love

"Special brew made with mineral water and some...Special herbs." Donatello looked around as he spoke those words. "I did some reserch on Wolves they only go into heat once a year and now is the time of year...We give this potion to every female Mutant in heat it's supposed to...Keep you calm."

Ruefully, Dragon Love took to glass and sniffed the beverage within, it didn't smell like anything, she gulped it down, didn't taste like much either...Though she wasn't complaining."

"You should wash up." Donatello said "Your fur is all matted from sweat...Normal Wolves aren't supposed to sweat but Mutant Wolves do...I mean we Mutant Turtles sweat and we're not even warm blooded! The Mutant Academy has a communal bathing area where you can get your fur clean before you go to bed...Don't worry it's segregated by gender."

Dragon Love sighed and went over to the Girl's Bathroom, it really did look like a Japanese Bathhouse...But then again they really were in Japan.

Layla, Demetria and Vixen were soaking in a tub together relaxing, splashing the hot water on each other...Dragon Love was very happy she took that libedo suppressing potion beforehand or...She might have gone a bit nuts seeing naked Female Mutants acting like flirtatious mermaids.

Demetria's sniffed the air "Ugh!" She said "Smells like wet dog!"

"Wet wolf." Dragon Love said as she slid into the tub. "Don't worry I'll be done soon."

"Want us to help you wash?" Vixen asked "I mean...You've got long luxurious hair all over your body now...You might need a bit of help taking care of it."

Dragon Love nodded wearily, and allowed Vixen to lather up her back, arms and legs. The White Fox started chatting like a gossipy hair dresser.

"So..." Vixen said "Anyone try to peep under the Turtles' shells? See what the actually look like...Down there?"

"Vixen..." Layla chided "The Turtles have Plastron Pants that go between the legs remember?"

"The 4kids Turtles yes..." Vixen said "But not the Mirage Turtles..."

"Vixen..." Dragon Love whispered "Are you coming into heat?"

The Girls went on talking, now that both Vixen and Demetria had properly filled out their forms they would be moved from the civilian dorms to the Ninja Dorms, Layla was going to stay in the civiltian Dorms as her character had been educated and trained as if she was a noraml human, Layla chose her occupation was Art Student and had no weapon proficiencies.

Just then, the door opened and a new Mutant Girl came in, a Chipmunk Mutant.

"OMG." Demetria said "That Mutant is so adorable I could gobble her up!"

"You probobly could." Vixen snickered "Seeing as you're a Lioness."

"Hey girls!" The Chipmunk Girl said in a very cheery voice suiting her species perfectly "I'm Shimmer, I'm from the Spy Dorms!"

"Hey Shimmer." The Four Mutants waved

"Hope you saved some hot water because I'm coming in!" Shimmer said as she cannonballed into the tub causing an enormous splash.

"So..." Dragon Love whispered feeling the need to ask "Who's your lust object?"

"Leonardo!" Shimmer giggled "Except for 80's Leonardo...I don't like him."

"I love Leo too!" Exclaimed Demetria

"I lust for both Leonardo and Donatello..." Vixen giggled

Dragon Love and Layla looked at each other with raised eye ridges.

"Why do I get the feeling you girls are talking about the new Nickelodeon Turtles?"Dragon Love asked

The Three Girls stopped and looked at the Wolf and Bat.

"Well it seems SOMEONE here favors the 2003 version." Vixen said "How old are you two anyway?"

"Let me put it like this..." Dragon Love said "Back when the 4kids series came on in 2003...I was currently in Middle School."

"I was finishing elementry school." Layla said

The Lioness, Fox and Chimpmunk realized that the Wolf and Bat were probobly the oldest students in the school.

Shimmer giggled "So...You Girls now you're TMNT huh?"

"Yeah." Layla said

"I have a little plan..." Shimmer said "Do sneak into the staff's quarters in the night."

"Are we allowed to do that?" Dragon Love asked

"No." Shimmer said "But that's half the fun! We're Ninjas and Spies aren't we?"

The Mutant Girls leaned in as they listened to Shimmer's plan

_(Remember to PM me if you want to enroll)_


	9. Ninja Nightmares

_Thanks for everyone who enrolled! Remember PM me your enrollment form otherwise you get dissected by Bishop and speaking of...This next chapter was inspired by a really awesome recording of a game of TMNT & OS if you want to hear this awesome recording just go to Google and type in the serch Mutants in New York RPPR it will give you a sense of just how the game is played OK moving on_

The Five Mutant Girls, three dressed in Ninja garb, one dressed in a spy catsuit and one dressed like a beatnick with a black turtleneck and grey pants...And beret were scaling up the Palace's tallest tower to get into the staff area. Well the land mammals were scaling the building. Layla being a Bat could just fly, but she felt obliged to stay with the other girls, especially since Dragon Love seemed to be having troube.

'I guess I should have mentioned earlier I'm afraid of heights.' Dragon Love thought ruefully to herself as she looked down below and gulped nervously.

The Ninja Tribunal watched from a distance.

"So..." Juto said "The young fanbrats dare to defy our rules...And think we would be none the wiser."

"Should we try to stop them?" Asked Chikara

"No." Juto replied "It is much more entertaining to watch them fail on their own."

Dragon Love hated being up high ever since she was very small, when she was a toddler being on the second floor of the mall was enough to give her panic attacks...Now she must be a hundred stories up...She felt dizzy, sick to her stomach...She had this strange feeling that her head was going to float away from her neck into outer space.

"I can't! I can't!" Dragon Love exclaimed "I can't go on!"

"But we're almost there!" Shimmer exclaimed

"I can't!" Dragon Love said again she was starting to have a panic attack

"I think Dragon Love is gonna be sick..." Layla said "I'm going to get her down."

Plucking the Wolf Mutant with her feet, Layla started to slowly fly down with her cargo, Luckily Layla's Physical Strengh was 12 so she could easily carry the scrawny Wolf Mutant.

"So..." Juto whispered "The Wolf drops out early."

"But not of her own accord..." Chikara noted "She is merely stopped by her own fear of heights."

Layla placed Dragon Love on the soft grass, Dragon Love panted, her long tongue lolling.

"Dragon Love...You in there?" Layla waved her wing in front of the Wolf's face.

"I'm...Fine..." Dragon Love panted "Let's...Go...To bed."

So Shimmer, Vixen and Demetria were on their own, they climed into a window and onto some rafters.

"So this is the Staff Area." Shimmer chittered "Nice. Vixen! Demetria! You two have Advanced Smell...Do you smell the Turtles?"

"No..." Vixen said sniffing the air "All I smell is...Blood!"

"Yeah so do I!" Demetria said

"Blood?" Shimmer frowned "Why do smell blood?"

"Maybe because it's all over the room!" Vixen snapped gesturing to the room below.

Shimmer gasped when she looked down, below them was a laboratory os some sort, there were stains of blood everywhere! There was an operated table with powerful straps to hold down something strong. There were cages in the room, large cages...Meant to hold something very big. And there was more then just blood, there were bits of bone and gristle and with her Nightvision Demetria could swear she saw a half melted eyeball, she felt ready to vomit.

"What is this creepy place?" Shimmer asked

"You don't suppose we're in Bishop's room?" Demetria asked nervously

"Oh Gods! Bishop!" Vixen gasped "Let's get out of here!"

As the three Mutant Girls tried to turn tail the rafter they stood on chose that moment to give way and they fell into the Lab.

They were not seriously hurt by the fall, but they were dazed, the door to the Lab opened slowly.

"We had a feeling some of you fanbrats might try to sneak in here..." Came a Smooth Voice "So that's why I decided to have my lab built here...Now I can get some payback for all those smut stories you fanbrats wrote where I have sex with the Turtles."

Three screams rang out in the night air, as Layla led Dragon Love away, they two turned and looked.

"I think it's good you're afraid of height Dragon Love." Layla said "Otherwise we would be facing whatever they're facing."

_(Truth be told I am really afraid of heights...I can really sympathize with Chibi-Leo when he was afraid of heights.)_


	10. Saved from a Cruel Fate

_(Thanks to everyone who enrolled...By the way, I have a question for everyone for the next chapter? To everyone who enrolled what are your favorite foods and/or beverages? It will be a plotpoint in the next episode)_

As Layla led Dragon Love away, they tripped over something in the grass something slimy.

"Oh!" Moaned the thing they tripped over "That hurt!"

"What are you?" Dragon Love asked

"I'm a Spotted Salamander." The Mutant said "Call me NekoShard."

"Wait." Layla said "Doesn't 'Neko' mean Cat in Japan? Why are you a Salamander?"

"Because that's what I rolled OK?" NekoShard huffed "I'm a random character generation just like you guys!"

"Oh...Right." Layla said "Why are you out here? Naked?"

"Because I'm an amphibian." NekoShard said "And Amphibians breathe through their skin that's why we're so slimy! With my body wrapped up in clothes I was beginning to feel like I would suffocate! So I came out here to Moonbathe and and recover."

Meanwhile in Bishop's Lab...Demetria, Vixen and Shimmer were strapped to operating tables. They squirmed against their bonds but it was hopeless.

"Let's just see what you Fanbrats are made of." Bishop smirked as he turned on his laser blade.

"Bishop!" Came a voice "You will stop this at once!"

"You stay out of this Feral!" Bishop turned to someone who was entering from the left

"You know these Girls are really Human." Came an gaunt, olderlooking gentleman wearing a lab coat. "They do look like Mutant Animals, perfect transformation...And if I hadn't seen the transformation videos I never would have believed it myself, but the fact remains they are truly Human and I will not allow any cruelty towards Humans...Unlike you...Bishop."

Bishop glared at the other Man but said nothing and then proceeded the realease the Girls.

Cora and Brock opened the door, "We had a feeling some of you might try a stunt like this." Cora said "Come with us you three."

The the Coordinator's Office, Cora said to the three Girls "The...Older Gentleman who saved you is Doctor Victor Oban Feral...He isn't really an offical villain you can find him in the TMNT & OS Book...We decided to include him in order to keep Bishop in line."

"Who is he?" Demetria asked

"A Scientist." Cora said "A Scientist who is scrupulous in his dealing with other Humans but has nothing but contempt for any Animal that acts like an independent being, to him Animals are either useful tools or possible experiments, it's a good thing the Mutants of our staff can defend themselves against him, the only reason he tolerates Mutants like you me, the reason he saved you three is he knows you are really Humans in Mutant Bodies...We video taped your transformations just for the proof you were once humans."

"Cora and I video taped our transformations as well." Brock said

"I hope you learned something tonight..." Cora said "Next time you might not be so lucky."

_(OK People who enrolled if you can tell your favorite food/drinks for the next chapter)_


	11. Turtles Eat More Than Pizza

_Thanks to everyone who enrolled!_

At one in the morning Dragon Love was asleep in her bed when she felt and heard something crawl onto the bed.

She opened her eyes slowly. A Mini-Bebop was standing on her bed with a piece of paper in his hands.

"I'm Ralph." The Minature Warthog Mutant snorted "We want you to answer these two questions."

"Two...Questions?" Dragon Love wondered what the Staff had to ask the Students at one in the morning.

"Be honest." Ralph said as he handed the piece of paper to Dragon Love

In the glare of the alarm clock on her nightstand, Dragon Love saw there only were two questions on the paper 'What is your favorite food?' and 'What is your favorite drink?'

Dragon Love licked her lips thinking about the question, she liked lots of foods, at different times and different places it was hard to pick just one. She looked at the Mini-Bebop on her bed, he said 'Be Honest' and she remembered the strict policies about honesty on the enrollment forms.

So after a few minutes of thinking about what foods and drinks she liked the most. Dragon Love took her pen and wrote Glazed Carrots as her favorite food and Water as her favorite drink.

She gave the paper back to Ralph who snorted and then jumped away.

Dragon Love went back to sleep not thinking about the questions any further.

The next morning as the students gathers for breakfast Mini-Bebops and Mini-Rocksteadys gave each student of covered dish.

Dragon Love lifted the cover, underneath were glazed carrots...Lots and lots of glazed carrots.

"Oh." Layla said next to her "So that's what the questions were about."

Dragon Love looked over at Layla's dish underneath was lots of black scab looking things.

"What are those?" Dragon Love asked

"Blood Sausages." Replied the Bat.

The Mini-Bebops and Mini-Rocksteadys filled the Students' glasses with what they put as their favorite beverage, Dragon Love got water, and Layla got...Guinness Beer.

"It sure was nice of them to ask us our favorite foods so they could give them to us." Dragon Love said as she popped a forkful of carrots into her mouth, they were perfectly cooked and perfectly seasoned.

"A bit too nice if you ask me." Layla said as she sipped her beer "I mean...Why?"

"OMG! Chocolate Cupcakes!" Demetria said as she lifted the lid, she seemed a bit giddy after last night as the Mini-Bebop filled her glass with apple juice.

"Oh geez..." Vixen said as she saw her favorite pizza was under the cover "And they're giving me my favorite jasmine green tea to drink...Do you think we deserve this?"

"Just go with it." Shimmer said as she stuffed some French fried potatoes into her Chipmunk cheeks "We'll worry about it later..." As she gulped down some Pepsi.

Dragon Love looked over to her right and saw a Black Jagaur Mutant Girl was indulging in a bowl of rice and some cran-grape Juice...That's when Dragon Love realized someone was missing...A certain Spotted Salmander they met last night.

"NekoShard." Dragon Love whispered

"What did you say?" The Black Jagaur asked

"NekoShard is a Spotted Salamander Mutant we met last night...I know her scent and I don't see or smell her anywhere!"

The Jagaur paused

"I'm Glen." The Panther said "I'm from the Scientist Dorms...And I got this Newsletter as I woke up."

She showed the Newsletter to Layla and Dragon Love

Last night a Salamander Mutant by name of NekoShard was wandering the grounds at the Midnight Hour...Eyewittnesses say a shadowy figure grabbed the Amphibian Mutant and took her underground somewhere, all Staff will be on the lookout. In unrelated new...Mutant Ninja Turtles eat more then Pizza...Which will be today's lesson... 


	12. Finally! A Male Student

_Hi Everyone, the Male Student you're about to meet is a friend of mine we wrote wrote interactive stories together on another website, he decided to add a character_

After breakfast, the students were ready to go to class when suddenly the doors burst open! A Woman wearing and Japanese Kimono, but had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wielding a sparkling Katana walked into the room.

"Leonardo!" She said in a musical voice "Come to me! I am the perfect soul mate for you! I'm a Girl found on a doorstep by Ninjas and was raised to be the perfect Mistress of Ninjitsu..."

It was every canon character's worst nightmare! A Sue!

A Mini-Rocksteady appeared and with his assult rifle blew the Sue to bits!

4kids!Leo patted the Mini's head "Thanks Lenardo."

"OK everyone!" 4kids!Leo said turning to the students "We seem to have an infestation of Sues! We're calling an emergency meeting!"

As the Students were ushered into the Auditorium, Dragon Love felt something slimy flicker near her ear. She turned her head and screamed

"Ow!" The Mutant said "Geez! Your screams are loud!"

"What are you?!" Dragon Love asked, her tail a ball of puff

"Seriously?" The Mutant seemed shocked "You don't know what I am? I'm a Giant Anteater! Myrmecophaga tridactyla in all his glory!"

Both Dragon Love and Layla paused realizing this was the first Male Student they were talking to.

"Will you two keep moving?!" The Anteater huffed "Emergency meeting and everything?"

As the Students hurried into the Auditorum, Dragon Love murmured "I thought Pig was the worst Animal you could get...It must suck being an Anteater."

The Anteater's Eyes narrowed "Maybe to prissy fangirls who are obsessed with being Barbie-Doll pretty...Me I've always liked the more wierd animals...Made a few fursonas..."

"Fursonas?" Layla murmured "Are you one of those people who...Dress up in Animal costumes and..."

"Not all Furries where fursuits!" The Anteater retorted "Some are just artists or writers, I'm a writer...I guess the TMNT drafted me because they didn't like the fetishes I wrote them doing...I'm Arnold by the way...From the Civilan Dorms, I'm a Street-Sweeper."

"Hey Arnold." Dragon Love said wondering what kind of 'fetishes' this guy was into.

4kids!Leonardo started to speak "Time for a lesson in protecting yourself from a Sue..."

_(OK considering how few Students we have, enrollment for Mutant Academy we stay open as long as Mutant Academy is up)_


	13. Nothing to Fear

_OK People it's May 5th but enrollment is still open so feel free to enroll if you want to_

After 4kids!Leo explained how to defend yourself from Sues he concluded with "Be on your gaurd for the next few days...The headmasters will be hard at work trying to get rid of this infestation..."

"How come you guys can't do it?"

Everyone turned and saw the Anteater Arnold had spoken.

"I mean..." Arnold said "You guys defeated the Tengu Shredder! How bad can a bunch of Sues be?"

4kids!Leo smiled, it was not a cruel smile...He seemed tickled by what Arnold had said

"What's your name?" 4kids!Leo asked

"Arnold." The Anteater said

"Could you come here Arnold?" Asked 4kids!Leo

Arnold got out of his seat and started walking towards the Turtles, his paws and tail trembling fearing he was about to get a horrible punishment.

"So..." Leo said "I take it your an expert on TMNT?"

"Not an expert..." Arnold whispered "But I do know a lot about you guys..."

"I see you chose a sword as your weapon..." Leo said

"Oh! I did..." Arnold looked at the sword by his side "But it's a Western long sword not an Eastern sword."

"That's all right." Leo said "It's not the weapon it's the arm that wields it."

A moment of quiet passed before Leo spoke again

"How would you like to be a Teacher's Assistant?" Leo asked

Arnold's ears perked up

"To help us get rid of the Sues..." Leo said

"Oh gosh!" Arnold was blushing under his grey fur "Can I really?"

"You'll have to endure a lot of training."Leo said putting his hand on the Anteater's shoulder "But it will be worth it."

Leo looked over at the Ninja Tribunal, they nodded their heads.

"Let's start your training now..." Leo said as he walked Arnold over to a small room labeled 'Private'

"Wait!" Shimmer exclaimed "What about the rest of us?"

Leo turned "The rest of you can listen to a four hour long triade from the Mirage Turtles on Mutant Genetics and why Humans and Mutant Turtles can't crossbreed."

That's when the Mirage Turtles appeared from the shadows, the students groaned

_(This will be my last chapter for a few days, I'm going on vaccation and will take a small break from writing)_


	14. Turtle Crossbreeding

_Thanks to everyone who enrolled_

So the Students were left alone in the Auditorium with the Mirage Turtles.

"OK..." Leonardo said "To all you Authors who write stories about us hooking up with Humans and having some crazy hybrid kid..."

"It don't work that way." Raphael said glaring at the students

"First of all..." Said Donatello "You all seem to assume we're some kind of Turtle/Human hybrids...We're not! Well...At least not in the Mirage and 4kids universe, we probobly are in the Fred Wolf and Nick universe because the Mutagen works as a crossbreeding agent...But that's not how the Mutagen works in our universe! We're not half human hybrids we're merely Turtls evolved into Humanoid shape, but we don't have a drop of Human DNA in us!"

"On the subject of romances..." Leo said "I only had one romance in the Mirage canon with the Superheroine Radical..."

"That story is dubious canon!" Donatello interjected "Since the plot was written by Murphy & Dumais not Eastman and Laird."

"The story takes place in one of the many possible futures." Leo snapped back "So it still stands!"

Leo turned to the students.

"Look..." Leo said "I know MA doesn't endorse any shipping, but I'm just going to say...I don't mind if you ship me with Radical and...I don't my 4kids counterpart would mind if you shipped him with Radical as well..."

"We do not endorse shipping here at MA!" Came Cora Calico's voice

Leo winced

"Anyway..." Donny said "Back on the subject of crossbreeding, no we can not crossbreed with Humans in fact the issue was adressed in the story 'Sons of the Silent Age' where since we're the only ones of our kind and we're all Male, that's all there will ever be...No children...No genetic legacy..."

"That was a really depressing story..." Raph sighed

"So Fanbrats..." Donny said "I think that's the offical words of the gods we can't have kids..."

"Until..." Mikey said grinning "That issue in Volume Four where I get freaky with the Styracodon Princess..."

"Oh yeah..." Donny said "Perhaps some explanation to the Fanbrats in in order."

Donny turned to the students. "In volume four...Mikey meets Seri the Regenta of the Styracodons who by the way ARE NOT the same as Triceratons...They are totally different species and have quite the grudge against each other...Anyway. Mikey was supposed to be her tour guide, and he convinced her to slip away so they could get busy...The Regenta's bodyguards found out Mikey was locked up, but Regenta Seri did lay some eggs, implying they were his kids, but it was never confirmmed one way of the other because the series pretty much died...But it does seem to say Mutant Turtles can reproduce with Reptilan Aliens so...I guess you Fanbrats can write about us having Kids that way..."

"And you guys can totally ship me with Seri..." Mikey started to say

"We don't endorse shipping!" Came Cora's voice again and there were sounds of Sues being splattered

"Sounds like the coordinator and Ninja Tribunal are taking care of the Sues..." Leo said

"No fair." Raph pouted "We have to babysit the Groupies while they get all the bloodshed!"

"I think that covers everything we wanted to say about crossbreeding..." Mikey said "So...I guess you can spend this time writing...Remember the tips I gave you in yesterday's class..."

"I have a question." Dragon Love said

The Turtles turned to Dragon Love.

"I've been looking at the TMNT & OS book..." Dragon Love said getting her book out "Mostly because I love the cool artwork but also to remember my Stats and...Looking at the how-you-build-a-mutant system with the Bio-E points I was just wondering...Suppose a player who got a Wolf character spent their Bio-E on full Human looks, but nothing bipedalism or speech...Could you really get a quadruped human who talks only in animal noises?"

The Turtles paused for a moment and considered what Dragon Love said, then they burst into laughter

"Aw man!" Mikey said "That's got to be the funniest thing I ever heard!"

"I guess you could do that..." Donny said between giggles "Be weird as hell though..."

_(OK...Tonight I'm going on vacation so I'll be taking a break from writing)_


	15. Noun is a Person Place or Thing

_Hi everybody, still not on vaccation and feeling bored so I decided to add one more chapter...Remember you can still enroll so PM me_

The Mirage Turtles quickly realized they should not give the Fanbrats completely unstructured writing time so Mikey and Donny quickly came up with a basic writing prompt. They would take a hat and in the hat they would put several sticky notes each one with a different person place or thing. Donatello was in charge of writing down all the nouns, and he made sure to make them as mundane as possible, nothing overly romanticized like 'Princess', 'Jewels' or 'Swords' things that are utterly mundane to most people. Everyone was only allowed to pick one, none of that 'That didn't count' crap. WHatever person, place or thing you picked you must include in your story in some key way.

Raphael walked around the students, glaring daggers at any of them who acted too lovely dovey.

When he got to Dragon Love she meekly picked a not out of the hat.

She looked at what she got

"Gas station?!" She exclaimed "I have to write a story about a gas station?!"

"That's what you got Wolf Girl..." Raph said moving on.

"I got a decent one." Layla said "I got 'Zoo' lots of possibilties with that."

"Can I trade with you?" Dragon Love asked

"Hecks no!" Layla said "I saved your life last night! Who are you to ask me favors?"

Shimmer picked her Prompt out of the hat "I got Boat!" She chittered "I can do plenty with that!"

After all the Students got their prompts Leo said "This will a timed exersise...Write as much as you can within half an hour..."

As soon as the timer started all the other students started writing but Dragon Love hestated for a few moments...What could she do with a gas station?

Then she realized...That maybe a Murder took place there or something like that...She could write the gas station as the scene of a murder!

She started writing...

_Raphael was out on nightly patrol when he heard a shot! He peered down and saw down below in a gas station right next to the pumps...An old man was down on the ground, dead as a doornail, blood pooling out of him..._

As this was going on, Arnold was with the 4kids Turtles beginning his training.

"All right." 4kids!Donny said "You're a Giant Anteater...Which means you only have one attribute bonus, you get three additional points to your Physical Strengh...And you had origanally 13 Physical Strengh which means you currently have 16 P.S."

"So your most powerful attribute is your physical strengh..." Leo said

_(Remember PM me to Enroll!)_


	16. Psionic Powers

_Thanks to everyone who enrolled, I know I said I would take a break while on vacation, But...I'm bored right now and someone new enrolled a character. By the way...If anyone not from the USA ever comes to California I highly reccomend Palm Desert where I am right now._

After the half hour was up Mirage!Mikey collected the stories from the students.

"Not bad, not bad..." Mikey said as he looked over the stories "You Groupies are getting better at writing stories that don't involve smut."

Just then Vixen clutched her head "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She yelped

"What's wrong?" Asked Demetria

"I'm...Getting vision in my head!" Vixen said as she clutched her head "There's a Ninja...In that corner!"

"I don't see anything..." Shimmer said

"No..." Dragon Love said "But I smell someone there."

"Oh geez..." Mirage!Raph said "A Sue wearing one of those Foot-Tech Ninja suits."

"There's only one thing to do." Mirage!Leo said turning his bandanana around so it covered his eyes "Rely on your other senses..."

Being a Fox Vixen had Advanced Hearing so she heard footsteps getting closer and closer, feeling the Invisable Sue Ninja right next to her, Vixen let out a scream.

Just then the Invisable Sue Ninja fell down, right onto Shimmer...

"Ow..." Groaned the Chipmunk

Mirage!Donny came over to investage, removing the mask, a Barbie Doll face with long wavy purple hair fell out, the body was twitching with pain.

'Bio-Manipulation...'Donny whispered 'Nerve-Strike'

Donny turned to the students "What we just saw..." He said "Was the first use of Psionic Powers."

Donatello got out the paper of Vixen's Stats

'Do all the staff carrey everyone's Stats with them everywhere they go?' Dragon Love thought to herself

"OK." Donny said "Vixen origanally rolled 10 on her Mental Endurance or ME...As a Fox Mutant she got 8 bonus points to her ME bringing it upto 18, if you have 12 or more ME you get Psionic Powers...In Mutant Academy the more ME you have the more Psionic Powers you can have since for the sake of simplicity we didn't bother with the Bio-E system so students had to buy bipedalism, speech and opposable thumbs and all that...OK Vixen had 18 ME so she could have aquired up to 6 psionic powers but who ever helped her fill out her enrollment forms only bought three, Sixth Sense...Which is how she detected the Sue with her mind...Bio-Manipulation of Pain...Which means she can strike the nerves directly with her mind and..." Donny put down the paper "...Hypnotic suggestion."

"You mean I can hypnotize people?" Vixen asked with a devious look on her face

"Within reason..." Donatello said "The way the power works you can only sugges tpeople do things it would be in character for them to do, for example suggesting someone 'Kill Themselves' would only work if that person was already suicidal and 'Come have sex with me' would only work with someone who wanted to have sex with you which I DO NOT!"

"I got a Mental Endurence of 12..." Demetria said "Do I have Psionic Powers too?"

"Only if you or someone else put down a Psionic Power on your sheet." Donny said pulling out Demetria's sheet "And it seems someone did...As a Mutant with 12 ME you can only get one Psionic Power you also have...Hypnotic Suggestion."

Meanwhile in the Dojo,4kids!Raphael was giving Arnold his first lesson on self-defense.

"OK Anteater-Boy."4kids!Raph said "Your main natural weapons are your razor sharp claws...I want ya to take care that ya don't stab me with thos claws while we're wrestling."

"You're going to wrestle me?" Arnold squaked

"Don't worry Arnold I'll go easy ya." Raph said "I mostly want to test your strengh to see what your capable of."

Back at the Auditorium, Dragon Love was sad, her ME ws 5 so there was no way shw could have psionic powers..."

"Hey..." Came a voice she hadn't heard before, Dragon Love turned her head and saw a Bat-Mutant but this Bat Mutant was different from Layla, Layla had very long ears...This Bat Mutant had shorter ears but longer wings.

"My name is Tari Elik." The Bat Girl said "And I see you're a Raphael Fan same as me."

"It's nice to finally meet a Fellow Raph-Fan." Dragon Love said "Everywhere I look it seems Leo is more popular."

"I have sixth sense..." Tari Elik said "And I see in my Mind's Eye Raph is doing something really sexy right now...Come with me."

Tari Elik lifted a tile on the floor revealing a trap door "This way..." She said leading the Wolf Girl down into the darkness...

_(Remember PM to enroll!)_


	17. Brain Hurting Powers

_Thanks to everyone who enrolled!_

As Dragon Love and Tari Elik made their way down into the darkness, Dragon Love caught the scents of male sweat and metal.

"You look different then Layla..." Dragon Love said "What species are you?"

"Bent Wing Bat." Replied Tari Elik

Meanwhile back in the Auditorium, Mirage!Donny spoke with the Ninja Tribunal

"So...The Psionic Powers needed 24 hours to manifest?" Mirage!Donny asked

"Yes." Kon replied "Their young minds could not handle having the psionic powers the instant they mutated."

Shimmer sighed, her ME was 10...She had no Psionic Powers.

"It's OK." Glen said wrapping a paw around the Cipmunk "It's not so bad...Not all the powers are great anyway."

"How do you know?" Shimmer asked

"I got 13 ME meaning I could get 2 Psionic Powers..." Glen said "I looked at the various powers I could get, I could have chosen Bio-Manipulation or Hypnotic Suggestion...What did I choose? Animal Speech and Animal Control...The powers that allow me to speak to and command Normal Animals of my own kind."

"That sounds awesome!" Said Shimmer

"It would be..." Glen said "If their were Animals I could use my powers on...Since I'm a Jagaur I can only speak to and command Jagaurs...Are their any Jagaurs in Japan? No. I totally wasted my pontential..."

"Hey it's cool." Came a new voice "A Blue Skinned Lizard Mutant appeared

"My name's Frederica but you can call me Freddie." The Lizard Girl said

"Do you have psionic powers?" Asked Shimmer

"Yes." Freddie replied "Like your Jagaur friend "I got 13 ME which means I could get two Psionic Powers...I chose Hypnotic Suggestion and Mind Trap."

"Mind Trap..." Shimmer amurmured "What's that?"

"I have the power to trap your mind and put you through any experience I want you to feel." Freddie said "It doesn't have to be a bad experience though...I can give you a plesent one...Like this."

Shimmer suddenly flet herself floating in space...She opened her eyes and saw she was on a beach surrounded by her fellow students, Glen and Vixen were playing volleyball while the Ninja Turtles were splashing in the waves.

Just then the fantasy faded.

"It takes a lot of concentration to maintain a Mind Trap." Freddie said "If I was to leave the room the fantasy would instantly dissapear."

Meanwhile, Downstairs, Dragon Love and Tari Elik found themselves in the secret Dojo and they saw 4kids!Raphael wrestling that Anteater Mutant Arnold

"Oh wow!" Whispered Draggon Love "How long have they been going at it?"

"For 10 miniutes at most..." Whispered Tari Elik

_(Thanks to everyone who enrolled)_


End file.
